


Say Oui to Valentines Day.

by Sweet_Liar



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Another Valentine oneshot?!?!, Excuse my French, Google translate is fun, Happy fricken valentines day, It is very broken but you get the idea, M/M, Shuichi's a french man, Singing Valentine, Sorry Not Sorry, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Liar/pseuds/Sweet_Liar
Summary: Shuichi came from France to go to school in America.He expected nothing much, however, when a certain date rolled around, so did a certain boy.Happy Valentines day.





	Say Oui to Valentines Day.

It had been a couple weeks since Shuichi had moved from his home with his family. Living in a new country was something else. Especially a country as extroverted as this one. America, land of the free he’s heard. He’s known about it from history lessons back in France. After he visited England a couple times and practiced his English, they finally took up their things and moved.

He was more than nervous, but talking with others here and making friends with the neighbor Rantaro Amami, who has claimed to of visited Paris often, his confidence grew. Rantaro seemed to of lived in multiple places in his life. Even saying he had no idea how long he was staying in the countryside of New York. Shuichi has always wanted to visit that city, New York City. He’s heard that there is everything you could imagine there. 

But for now, he would be attending an American school. Going there was a whole other ball game. 

First couple days and he was getting on his feet. His English was decent. After being with Rantaro, he taught him all the casual sayings and curse words he’d hear quite often. Best thing was is that Rantaro and him shared a lot of classes. Only having lunch and English class different. Another positive thing was; that he wasn’t the only transfer student, or French spoken kid. Another girl from switzerland. Kaede Akamatsu, they had lunch together and Shuichi has yet to go and talk to her. 

Today would be that day. He sat next to her with his lunch, “Oh, hello!” She smiled. No one was with her, which he had seen most of the days. “Hey… I wanted to come say hi, I heard you were from a French speaking country in Switzerland…” he said timidly. Her eyes lit up. “Oh yes! I am, it reminds me, you are the kid from France!” 

Their friendship kicked off from there. Often times they spoke French. It stayed like that for the first couple months. They sat next to each other everyday until peace was disturbed. 

Rumor had it a kid was misbehaving badly with another is his classes and his schedule moved around. Apparently everyone knew him. Shuichi of course didn’t. He could tell it was him when the door slammed open to the cafeteria and the school security guards scolded him. Kaede wasn’t here that day. Meaning he had a table alone. 

He thought he would be alone and hidden among the crowd of kids, but that kid, the short purple haired boy, had walked right up to him and took the seat where Kaede usually sat. “Oo la la! I finally meet him! Bonjour French kid!” The boy laughed. Shuichi smiled weakly. “Um… hi, who are you?” He meant to ask his name but that came out instead. “Who am I? I’m surprised you haven’t heard of me! I’m Kokichi Ouma, your future valentines!” 

Shuichi blinked. “What?” 

Valentines? That was at least a week away… “Ah, what do you mean?” There definitely must be a difference to how saint Valentine's was celebrated in America… “You don’t understand? Huh? That’s okay, your cute accent makes up for your dumbness. See you around anyway! This will be the first of many visits!” He hoped up from the seat at the table. That interaction was probably less than a minute and Shuichi was still processing through his words. Just to translate them a little better. 

Future valentines? He had some googling to do later. 

That was just day one. 

Something happened everyday, his interaction with this Kokichi Ouma increased. 

Day 2: 

Kokichi caught up with him in the halfways. And suddenly He was attacked with a bunch of questions. 

“Where in France did you live?” “How long have you been in New York?” “Are you single?” “Have you been to New York City?” “What’s your favorite color?” 

Shuichi sighed, a headache blooming. “C-Could you speak slow?” He asked, a little overwhelmed by the questions. Kokichi stopped talking and kept his mouth shut. “...Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to walk to class with me. We’re now in the same English class.” He said, his tone oddly neutral. “Go to c-class together? Um, okay…” he agreed. Kokichi immediately brightened up. “Yay! I knew you wouldn’t reject my offer!” 

They walked to class side by side. Kokichi kept awkward silences away by constantly talking before they made it to class. There were no assigned seats, so Kokichi took the desk next to his. Ignoring the person who argued that it was their seat. English was a harder subject for Shuichi. Reason being, he was still working on his English and then he’s introduced the English poet and writer Shakespeare. Of course the teacher cut him some slack, but still. Stress was there. 

It surprised him when Kokichi slid his notes over to Shuichi, for him to copy down when he lagged behind. Kokichi never commented on it before, or shown any signs of acknowledging his action. Shuichi thanked him mentally. They said Kokichi was a future drop out. A kid who never did homework and could care less about school. But Kokichi seemed behaved enough to Shuichi. He’d make unnecessary jokes here and there, but other than that, he was harmless. 

After class Kokichi waved bye to him. And even saying “Avoir!” Before Shuichi lost sight of him. It was… kind of cute watching him try and speak French. Even if he was doing it correctly-ish. 

Day 3: 

Kaede was in the next day and he told her about Kokichi. “Huh, maybe he…let me put it into words I know. I think il a le béguin pour toi.” She smiled with a wink. Shuichi blushed. “A-ah…you think so? I don’t know, maybe he’s just being friendly. A lot of kids here act like that…” 

Kaede huffed, stealing a glance at the other from a few tables down. “No, He definitely enjoys you! I don’t know how else to say it.” She laughed. Before he could respond the bell rang. 

“Hey! Shuichi!” Before he could find where his voice came from, a hug crashed into him from behind him. Almost making him lose his balance. “Uh, Kokichi?” He guessed, the boy giggled. “What? Here in America it’s totally the thing you do when you want to be friends with someone!” Shuichi raised a brow. “I… I don’t think that’s truth.” The hands around him dropped along with a loud gasp from the other. “Y-You doubt me!?” Kokichi’s eyes welled up with fat tears. Passersby’s were already reaching to cover their ears. “N-No! Please don’t cry…” he reached out to him but Kokichi’s tears disappeared. 

“Juuust kidding!” He laughed. Shuichi recoiled his hand. “That was… fake?” He asked, confused. Kokichi’s face turned blank for a couple seconds. Before a smile appeared. “I do that a lot! Sorry for lying earlier, I’m just an overly touchy person. French people don’t do touching do they? Haha, must be a change for you!” The warning bell rang. “Let’s get to our classes, three late’s and it’s lunch detention!” Before Kokichi ran off, Shuichi wanted to ask him a question that he would know. “K-Kokichi, is there a word that means another person really… enjoys another? I forgot…” 

Kokichi smiled. “You mean to have a crush? That’s when someone really like-likes someone else if that’s what you're lookin’ for! See ya Shuichi!” And he skipped off. Honesty, it surprised Shuichi that he was in high school. 

Day 4: 

School days went from Monday to Friday, and tomorrow was Friday. Valentine’s Day. Shuichi’s parents were planning on going out to a restaurant. Leaving him alone for the afternoon. 

“Heeey ShuShu!” Kokichi stole him away from Kaede and was now sitting at separate tables. “ShuShu?” He blushed. Kokichi ignored him and jumped straight into business. “What’s your by far favorite song? I need to know.” Kokichi said with a smirk. A mysteriousness was in his voice. “A-ah… well, I don’t like too many English songs…” Kokichi waved a hand at him. “No, no, It can be French! Maybe like… a slow song. You seem like that type. So what is it!?” He leaned in close to Shuichi’s face. “U-Uh… I-I like most of… the slow songs, o-or love songs…” he said timidly. Afraid he disappointed the other. But Kokichi kept smiling. “That can work! And you never answered your favorite color question. That’s like, the need-to-know.” 

He was flustered, the color wheel slipped his mind. He knew his three top colors and his by far favorite… he couldn’t think of the name in English. But Kokichi staring at him with those eyes made it harder to think of much else. “U-Um… My favorite… it’s…” he looked around for something he could maybe point to. Not finding any, he resorted to doing what he was embarrassed to do. He gently took the longer strand of Kokichi’s hair. “I-It’s this color…” he let go after that. He could of sworn Kokichi was blushing a moment ago. “Perfect! Okay, you can go back to Swiss cheese over there!” He hoped up and left. 

“So what did he ask about?” Kaede questioned, Shuichi sighed. Quickly explaining what he wanted to talk to him about. Kaede giggled. “It’s purple, that’s a dark purple.” Shuichi remember now, of course it’s too late. “I know… I feel embarrassed about completely forgetting.” He wondered why Kokichi wanted to know. He hoped to find out soon. 

Valentine’s Day. Day 5:

Shuichi had seen many people giving gifts of chocolate to each other. Something that didn’t happen too much on Valentine’s Day in his older school. Maybe it was an American thing. He thought it was a fun idea to get your friends small gifts to show that you care or love them. Shuichi had nothing. Even Kaede had something for him. She said it was okay when he had nothing. She gave him a little box of chocolates. It was cute. 

But Kaede had been giving him a sly look all lunch. Like she knew something he didn’t. When she got up and said she’d be right back with that laugh in her voice, he was officially suspicious of something. 

Then he saw a group of kids dressed nicely, some in pink or red ties. He saw Kaede, she pointed to him. Shuichi may not understand what was going on, but he got the hint. And his cheeks were slowly getting redder when he group got closer. Kaede threw on a clip on bow tie to match her heart shaped clips that sat in her hair. “Ok everyone.” She whispered. The cafeteria got quiet. 

The group started to sing. Shuichi’s face was beat red when he saw who walked in through the door with a purple flower crown in hand. 

The song they were singing was french, he understood it’s message quite clearly. 

_“L'âme en peine Il vit mais parle a peine”_

The purple haired boy was wearing a smirk that said it all. 

_“Il attend devant cette photo d'antan”_

The purple flower crown was placed on his head. 

_“Il, il n'est pas fou Il y croit c'est tout Il la voit partout Il l'attend debout”_

“K-Kokichi…” Shuichi muttered. Far more embarrassed than angry. No, He wasn’t remotely angry. Completely flustered. Any other word, if he knew it, he would use it. 

_“Une rose a la main A part elle il n'attend rien Rien autour n'a de sens Et l'air est lourd Le regard absent Il est seul et lui parle souvent”_

“Did you know I’ve liked you for a long time?” Kokichi asked, loud enough for him to hear, but quietly enough to not disturb the song. 

_“Il, il n'est pas fou Il l'aime c'est tout Il la voit partout Il l'attend debout”_

“Since the first week I saw you actually… and just to be clear. It is a crush. A big crush.” His purple hues stared straight into Shuichi’s wide dim amber eyes. 

_“Debout une rose à la main Non, non plus rien ne le retient Dans sa love story Dans sa love story Dans sa love story Sa love story”_

“So let’s get this over with, I didn’t bring some members of the school choir to give you a singing valentine for nothing…” He giggled, lightly blushing himself. 

_“Prends ma main Promets moi que tout ira bien Serre moi fort Près de toi je rêve encore”_

“...and I made them practice this song for you. If you don’t like it, it’s Kaede’s fault. She picked it out.” He chuckled, his smile softening. 

_“Oui, oui je veux rester Mais je ne sais plus aimer J'ai été trop bête Je t'en prie, arrête, arrête”_

Kaede was the one leading the song. She winked at him as Kokichi ratted her out. “And please excuse my french, literally, because I take a spanish class.” 

_“Comme je regrette Non je ne voulais pas tout sa Je serai riche Et je t'offrirai tout mon or”_

“The flower crown must have been a bit much, but I made it myself. So you better like it… also...” He was blushing now. Almost as badly as Shuichi was. With his eyes glued on Kokichi, whose look fell to the floor.

_“Et si tu t'en fiches Je t'attendrai sur le port Et si tu m'ignores Je t'offrirai mon dernier souffle de vie Dans ma love story Dans ma love story Dans ma love story Ma love story”_

“I was wondering if you could be my valentine… and...” He looked back up to Shuichi with a gentle look in his eyes. An odd look. A strange look he’s never seen on the boy before. 

_“Une bougie Peut illuminer la nuit Un sourire Peut bâtir tout un empire Et il y a toi Et il y a moi Et personne n'y croit”_

“Do…” 

_“Mais l'amour fait d'un fou un roi Et si tu m'ignores Je me battrais encore et encore C'est ta love story C'est ta love story C'est l'histoire d'une vie Love story”_

“E...Est-ce que tu m'aimes?” His voice regained a little more confidence and he stared at Shuichi who just stared back. Shuichi’s mouth had been hanging open as if to say something, but words never formed. _Do you love me._ He had asked. Did he love him? He cared for him… he has seen him around all school year till now. He always found him rather adoring…

_“Des cris de joie Quelques larmes on s'en va On vie dans cette love story Love story, love story, love story…”_

The song was fading out and Shuichi came to terms with his feelings, he took a deep breath and told Kokichi his answer. He knew he wouldn’t understand if he didn’t do research, but he wasn’t feeling like speaking english. French was the language of love, wasn’t it? 

“Oui, je crois…” He said, Smiling. Kokichi’s eyes lit up at the first word. That, he understood. 

When the two hugged, everyone started clapping. Some even cheering with just the purpose of being dramatic. They got together after that.

______________

Kokichi started giggling by the end. Shuichi rolled his eyes. “That’s basically how we got together… um… as a junior was it?” Kokichi nodded, the song that was playing in the background being the same song that was sung to him on that day. 

It was Valentine's day. All of his friends that he made since he came here had gathered at Kirumi’s house. “Aww That’s so adorable!” Tsumugi squealed. “So divine! Atua speaks to me, you two were a match made in heaven!” Angie chirped. She passed out more heart shaped cookies that Kirumi made to everyone. “You guys have more of a romantic story than anyone else here, you definitely win best couple award.” Kaito added.

“Nee-heehee...Awww, tu es juste jaloux. Is it because Es-tu tombé sur ton cul dans les bras de Maki? SI ROMANTIQUE!!” Kokichi laughed. Kaede and Shuichi both shot him disapproving looks while holding back their own laughter. “W-What did he say? Maki, you studied French didn’t you?” Maki rolled her eyes. Kaede recollected herself. “He was just saying you’re just jealous because you… tripped into maki’s arms. ‘So romantic’.” She giggled. 

Kokichi had decided to learn Shuichi’s language that year. He dropped spanish and caught up on the french he missed in middle school and the first years of highschool. He did well, even if he doesn’t speak perfectly now. Still understandable. “Thanks for censoring it goodie-two-shoes.” Kokichi said as he plucked a frosted cookie from the tray. “Brat…” Kaito grumbled. 

Shuichi pulled Kokichi back into his lap. “Kokichi also made it sound like we fell in love within a week. By the way, I had seen him multiple times and spoken with him before he came up to be at lunch when his schedule changed.” Kokichi said something but it was muffled by the mouth full of cookie. He swallowed. “But you did fall in love with me officially during that week, non?” 

Shuichi smiled. “True. But it would have been better if we said the right words.” Kokichi raised a brow. “What words?” Shuichi kissed his cheek. 

“Je t’aime.” 

_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this offended anyone XD I don't speak this amazing language. But I heard love language and remembered today was the day of love. So why not put two and two together? 
> 
> If anyone cares about the french song, it's Love Story by Indila
> 
> The lyrics are so cute, anyway, happy valentines day. Stuff yurself with chocolate. It'sa must do.


End file.
